Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as other treatments. For example, stimulators can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc.
Stimulators, such as the BION® device (available from Advanced Bionics Corporation, Sylmar, Calif.), have exposed electrodes and a small, often cylindrical, housing that contains the electronic circuitry and power source that produce electrical pulses at the electrodes for stimulation of the neighboring tissue. Other stimulators, such as the Precision® rechargeable stimulator, in combination with linear/percutaneous leads or paddle type leads are used to stimulate the spinal cord for treating intractable chronic pain. It is preferable that the electronic circuitry and power source be held within the housing in a hermetically-sealed environment for the protection of the user and the protection of the circuitry and power source. Once implanted, it is often preferable that the stimulator can be controlled and/or that the electrical source can be charged without removing the stimulator from the implanted environment.